Bugs Bunny's Adventures
Bugs Bunny’s Adventures is a 1948 book published by Whitman Publishing Company as part of their Story Hour Series. It contains three stories independent of each other. Bugs Bunny’s Balloon Ride At a carnival, Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, and Petunia Pig take a ride on a hot-air balloon. Bugs tosses away the sandbags and cuts the rope rooting the balloon close to the ground, causing them to fly away. They eventually crash on an iceberg, where they discover a ship with a treasure chest inside. Porky runs up on deck and finds what appears to be a rescue ship. Bugs calls for the ship to no avail. Porky and Petunia slip and slide on the iceberg, and Porky eventually trips over a block of dynamite. Bugs realizes that the ship is, in fact, an ice patrol ship that is about to blow up the iceberg. Just then, the captain of the ship spots the trio and shoots a line with a basket from across. The three climb into the basket and slide to the patrol ship as the iceberg explodes. Bugs Bunny’s Headache Bugs Bunny is relaxing in a rocking chair on his porch when he sees Porky Pig walking towards him. The rabbit would like to do nothing else than go on a picnic. Thinking that Porky wants him to do something else, Bugs fakes a headache. Cicero Pig comes over and asks Bugs to blow up his water wings, but the rabbit refuses. When Petunia Pig arrives, Bugs continues to fake his headache. Petunia feels sorry because she was about to invite him to go on a picnic. Bugs is about to come along, but then remembers that he faked having a headache, leaving Porky, Petunia, and Cicero to go without him. Porky Meets the Three Bears Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig are curled up in sleeping bags while camping out in the middle of the woods at night. Porky is too excited to sleep, so Bugs offers to tell him a story about the Three Bears (not to be confused with the Three Bears created by Chuck Jones). The rabbit falls asleep, but Porky is still excited. He bets that he could walk through the woods and not see a single bear. Meanwhile, a mother bear finishes telling her son, Bobby Bear, the story of the Three Little Pigs. Once she leaves the room, he sneaks out of the house, wondering if pigs are real. The pig and the bear run into each other in the forest. Bobby thinks that if pigs are real, then wolves must be real as well. Suddenly, the two hear an owl. They are scared at first, but Bobby decides to hoot at the owl to scare it off. Porky tiptoes up to a bush and hoots at it, but turns out that behind the bush was a wolf, who grabs the two and makes off with them. Back at the camp, Bugs wakes up to find Porky missing. He ventures into the woods and finds Bobby’s mother and father, who were searching for their son. In the meantime, the wolf has finished tying up Bobby and Porky and is wondering where to cook them. Bobby says “I know where there’s a deserted house with a stove and everything,” but what the wolf doesn’t know is that the house Bobby is referring to is his own home, and he hopes that Father Bear will be inside. When they reach the house, nobody is home. Frightened, Bobby says that he feels that the wolf will want porridge. The wolf replies that he has never had porridge, so Bobby offers to make it if he will untie them, and the wolf agrees. Once Bobby finishes making the oatmeal, he carries it over to the table. The wolf warns the two not to try any “funny business.” Porky sneaks up from behind and slams a chair on top of the wolf. As the sun rises, Bugs and the two bears make it back to the house. Mama offers the rabbit a bowl of porridge. Bugs thinks her dialogue “sounds like a storybook.” Suddenly, Father Bear notices that their porridge is missing and thinks that somebody was eating it. Mother Bear notices that one of her chairs is broken and thinks that somebody was sitting in it. Bugs realizes that this sounds more and more like the storybook and wonders if anything is going on upstairs. They check and are surprised to find the wolf roped down on Father Bear’s bed. Porky now knows that the stories are not make-believe and tells Bugs that he can put him to sleep with a story every night from now on. Category:Looney Tunes Books Category:1948 Category:Western Publishing